DE 25 10 057 A1 discloses a forming device configuration of a web-fed rotary printing press comprising several superposed forming devices. A longitudinal register of longitudinally folded edges can be adjusted by the use of compensator rollers.
DE 41 28 797 C2 discloses a forming device arrangement comprising several forming devices which are mutually superposed, which allow different leg directions and hence also different sequences of the individual books in the product.
EP 0 882 588 B1 discloses a method of controlling a longitudinal register device. As a function of a speed, a preset correction value is fed to the controller of a drive motor for driving the cylinder. The relationship between the correction and the speed can be determined for various types of paper or production conditions by the use of measurement, and can be stored in a database.
DE 44 30 693 A1 discloses printing groups with cylinders that are motor-driven either individually or in groups. Depending on the selected web path, the motor controls are provided with required set-point positions for the cylinders by a computer and a memory unit.
In US 2002/029706 A1, during feeding of a web, the paper path is recorded continuously, from which information the distances between the printing groups and the cut edges on the cutting unit are determined and are used for pre-adjusting the printing group drives with respect to the cut register and/or color register. The determination may also occur with the aid of distances between the printing areas, which are known from the design data.
DE 43 40 543 A1 discloses a web guide system. Upon selection of a certain production condition, leg path information is retrieved from a memory and is transmitted to remote display devices, which are associated with individual rolls which are relevant to the web path.